She Always Understood
by MiSS T Money
Summary: [A short OneShot] Inuyasha always hurts Kagome when he leaves to see Kikyo, this is insight on their POVs about this. Implied:Inuyasha&Kagome CONTINUED [Chapter 2 Inuyasha] Revised:06 22 05
1. Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha 

This is my first Fanfition.

Summary: A short One-Shot Inuyasha always hurt Kagome when he leaves to see Kikyo, this is merely a reflection on that.

Rating: G

**REVISED: June 22, 2005**

**She Always Understood**

**Chapter 1: Kagome**

She had more understanding then anyone, she had patience, she understood, she was forgiving, and considerate. She knew he didn't hurt her on purpose, every time he hurt her it wasn't on purpose. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, it didn't mean there was no pain. She hurt like hell. She felt second best, a copy, nobody, someone he deemed as invisible. Until he needed her of course, as long as she wasn't there. Anytime she was close by he left her, because she was only second best you know. He couldn't settle for second best when there was still a chance at first. That was truly how she felt when he left. She was of course understanding, and patient. She always came into understanding of why he did what he did, and then she would forgive him.

If your dead lover came back from the dead, and you ended things badly wouldn't you want to see that person again? Wouldn't you want to get back with them? Wouldn't you want to know how they were? Wouldn't you drop everything to do so? And that's just what he did time after time. He did what any normal person would have done (well okay if you were normal you'd be really scared that your ex-lover is back from the dead as a clay doll, but besides that). She could never blame him either, because he was still there for her, still protected her, would give his life for her. She wanted his heart yet couldn't have it, not because he didn't want her to have it, but because he gave it away along time ago and never got it back.She knew this, and she also knew she'd only have his friendship; never his heart.

It didn't matter because she was someone special, she was graced with understanding, and time after time when he hurt her, she always understood, she would always understand. It was because she was who she was, she was Kagome.

A/N: Please review. Should I continue this? Should I add a chapter to reflect Inuyasha's feelings?

06/22/05: Revisions made, this is supposed to be insight onKagome's POV, RR.


	2. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha 

Summary: A short One-Shot Inuyasha always hurt Kagome when he leaves to see Kikyo, this is merely a reflection on that. Continued

Rating: G

She Always Understood

He mostly kept to himself, no one really knew what was on his mind. He was misunderstood. Or at least that's how he felt. He never hurt her on purpose, he hated the fact that he hurt her.

It pained him to see the look on her face. The look that devoured her features. The look that made him feel so empty inside. The look that brought other looks to him. The stares of his companions; the looks he received from his friends, that's what they were to him friends. His friends gave him looks that could stifle anyone. They gave him these looks when that look was on her face. The look she always had when he left her. The look of hurtful pain, and possibly betrayal. It was the look she had when he left her to see another. When he left her to see Kikyo.

She was back, back from the dead. The woman whom he loved so much in the past. The first and only person he loved in that way before. The woman to whom he made a promise to. He wasn't sure if he still loved her the same, but he did care. When she was near he would have to go, go to see her. He hoped they would understand, he felt an obligation to go to her. After fifty years of hating one another he had to make it right again. They were deceived by the evil Naraku, in that deceit he lived while she died. He got to live while she had to die, it wasn't fair. But she was back now and he would try and make it right, he owed her his life.

With all of this to contemplate he knew he couldn't ask her to stay. How could he ask her to stay when he owed himself to another? Deep down inside he still hoped she would stay, even after hurting her so many times. He wouldn't be complete without her, yet hecould never cross the lineof friendship.This was true and he knew it but he loved her. She did stay. He hoped she would always be there and further buried deep inside him he hoped that she would always understand.

A/N: Well that was it, please review.


End file.
